Prince Marcus and the 35 girls
by PEETAMELLARKLOVER123
Summary: Prince Marcus has finally grown of age to have a selection! (I am not good at summaries). SYOC ENTER TO HAVE CHARACTER IN STORY. DEADLINE NOVEMBER 25, 2014. SYOC CLOSED!
1. SYOC FORM

**I am putting my other stories on hold for now... I am making a SYOC! I have so much motivation for this one! Ok so here is the form and please try to answer everything. Deadline for entries November 21(Mockinjay part one comes out that day! And it's my dad's birthday!):**

Name:(First,Middle,Last)

Nickname:(Optional but greatly appreciated!)

Age:(16-20)

Caste:

Province:

Occupation:

Any last relationships:

Family:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

What does she like to read:(not optional I have a plan for this)

Appearance:

Ethnic Background:

What types of dresses does she like:

Birth month:

Favorite color:

Glasses?:

Lip gloss or lip stick:

Here for the crown or the Prince or none:

Highest education received:(high school graduate, college graduate, none, 1st grade,etc.)

High heels or flats:

Favorite type of material:(Lace, Chiffon, sequins, sparkles,etc.)

Height:

Weight:

Talents:

Has she been kissed:

Favorite book:

**That is alot I know I just need to know your character I have things planned about the books don't worry but they won't be at the beginning of the story maybe the will fell in the middle or the end. Thanks for reading.**

**I am changing my name soon to...(hopefully) **

**-ILOVETHESELECTION123**


	2. ABOUT PRINCE MARCUS

This is a little but of back ground information about thus syoc and most importantly the PRINCE! The Prince will introduce himself as if he were meeting you for the first time I know lame but still...

Hi my name is Prince Marcus. As you probably know I am 19 and having my own selection. I am actually quite scared. I am 5 foot 6inches. I have light brown hair and blue eyes. I have two sisters. The older one is named Genevieve and is married to the Prince of Spain named Stephen. She is pregnant with her first child and is about 3 months along. My younger sister is named Lilah. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is 16 years old and is dating the prince of England. His name is Prince Edward. My mom is Queen Amelia and ny father is King Mathew. My parents has taken Illea far. I love my family very much. Also I have a dog named Malia. She is a tea cup yorkie. She is usually around me and I usually have to put her in her room/kennel. That's really all you need to know.

**I know this is choppy and has lots of simple sentences. Enter the Syoc you have like a month! **


	3. SYOC CLOSED!

SO EVERYONE THE SYOC IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED IF I DON'T HAVE EBOUGH GIRLS I WILL SUBMIT MY OWN BUT THE WILL BE ELIMINATED THE FIRST AND SECOND ROUNDS SO I HOPE YOU ENETERED. HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! I AM GOING TO GO STUFF MY FACE AFTE I SLEEP FOR A LITTLE WHILE I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE THE GIRLS NAMES IN A CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND HOPEFULLY. BYE Y'ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE it is!**

Prince Marcus:

My last few moments as being a single man. Every word that I hear just comes out again. I am nervous. Then the list of girls come up:

Kent: Cecilia DeFritas; 5

Hansport: Evelyn Collins; 5

Waverly: Alaina Marx; 6

Zuni: Zahlia Grey; 3

Tammins: November Hallows; 6

Clermont: Gracelyn Nelson; 5

Paloma: Penelope Grey; 4

Sonage: Jessamine Reiss; 5

Dakota: Olivia Ellis; 2

Columbia: September Jones; 3

Sota:Isabelle Zarici; 2

Allens: Lesily Damon; 3

Likely: Vixen Laurels; 4

Atlin: Veronica Ruth; 5

Hundson: Lily Midson; 4

Honduragua: Vera Cobalt; 3

Sumner: Yazmin Boe; 2

Labrador: Caitlyn Winston; 2

Fennley: Meadow Lily Melard; 6

Bankston: Emely Zachia; 2

Whites: Rydel Lively; 3

Bonita: Aisling MacAleese; 7

Angeles: Olivia Ravens; 2

Midston: Alexander Quinton; 2

Belcourt: Emmaline Oscar; 4

St. George: Roesmaire Washington; 4

Panama: Camilia Barbara; 4

Denbeigh: Amethyst Peltier; 3

Calgary: Amanda Hughes; 2

Baffin: Marie Greystone;3

Ottaro: Christina Winston; 2

Lakedon: Lacey Guest; 3

Yukon: Gianna Porter; 2

Dominica: Clara Astley; 4

Carolina: Annabelle Deree; 6

I remember a few and I also don't. I just know that one of these girls is going to be my wife.

**Girls reactions next chapter!**


End file.
